smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfing In Paradise
"Smurfing In Paradise" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the comic book story "Bathing Smurfs" set in that particular universe. Plot Summary It is about a month after Empath's final return from Psychelia, and reparations to the village have been completed. Papa Smurf calls for the annual celebration of the Summer Solstice, and soon the Smurfs are all having a good time swimming, eating, and relaxing. It is during this that Handy tells Empath about the vacation spot he created for the Smurfs called Smurf Paradise, which took place a few years before Empath's final return. During that time, Handy was working on a machine that would extract pits and stems from cherries, but was constantly frustrated that the machine ended up turning the cherries to mush. On top of all that, though, he was also constantly hounded by his fellow Smurfs for repair job requests. Eventually Handy just exploded and told his fellow Smurfs to go fix their own things while taking a hammer to his failed invention. Papa Smurf sees that Handy is overworked and stressed out, and that he needs to take a vacation from his work so that he could relax and be restored. Tracker tells Handy of a place in the mountains that he discovered on one of his journeys, so Handy decides to take a hiking trip of his own to that place. There he finds that the lakeside scenery is so beautiful and relaxing that he makes some plans while he is up there. Upon his return, Painter and Poet notice Handy's change of demeanor and discover from him that he has built his own private house by the lake. They go with Handy to that same place and also find themselves enraptured by the beautiful scenery, inspired to do all sorts of creative work while they were there. Soon the other Smurfs hear about Poet and Painter also building their own houses by the lake and tell Handy that they too also want to go there. Handy comes up with a plan for the other Smurfs to enjoy what the place has to offer and so, with the help of several Smurfs, he develops a private beach resort that he calls Smurf Paradise where a dozen or so Smurfs could get away from the village for a time to have a vacation. With the creation of the place, though, comes some new problems. One of them was who would get to enjoy a vacation at Smurf Paradise, and another was who would take the place of the Smurfs who were enjoying their vacation. A third problem was that Smurf Paradise was becoming so popular that few of the Smurfs that remained in the village wanted to stay there and wait for the others to return. Eventually Papa Smurf decides that the whole village should go on vacation, which creates the problem of Handy having to accommodate the entire Smurf population being there all at once, and so Smurf Paradise becomes crowded. However, Painter and Poet discover as they return to the village after everyone else has left it that Gargamel has found his way to the village while he was testing out a powder that would give Azrael the smell-tracking ability of a dog, and that Gargamel was camping out in the forest waiting for the Smurfs to return. They return to Smurf Paradise to report this to Papa Smurf, who then tells his little Smurfs to stay at the resort while he and a few other Smurfs deal with driving Gargamel away. They lure him out of the forest by telling him that his house is on fire, which he scoffs at until he realizes that with the burning of his house he would also lose his precious childhood memories. Gargamel tries to leave a trail of cherries behind so that he could find his way to the village again, but when he comes to his house, he realizes that he was duped by the Smurfs. He goes back into the forest to follow the trail, but then sees that the bear is picking up all his cherries and eating them, making him so mad that he rushes to confront the bear, barely surviving it. With Gargamel safely driven away, the Smurfs return to the village, and Handy ends his story with the footnote that the last time he went up to that place, Smurf Paradise was turned into winter homes for the beavers. Empath tells Handy that someday he will build a place called paradise that any Smurf will be able to enjoy anytime they want to. Title Translations * French: Les Schtroumpfs paradis ("The Smurfs Paradise") * Spanish: Los Pitufos paraíso * German: Die Schlümpfe Paradies * Italian: I Puffi paradiso * Dutch: De Smurfen paradijs Notes * Narrator mentions the invisibility formula Papa Smurf used to hide the village from Gargamel's sight in the cartoon show episode "St. Smurf And The Dragon." * This story adaptation was meant to be Handy's inspiration for the Smurf Village Imaginarium, as Homnibus' Imaginarium from "Papa's Day Off" was mentioned near the end of the story. * The name of the resort Smurf Paradise is based on the title of the movie Club Paradise featuring Robin Williams. Songs * "Holiday Road" * "Back To Paradise" * "Vacation" * "Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 Possible Voice Cast Smurfs * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Handy -- Jensen Ackles * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Greedy -- Thomas Wilson * Jokey -- Max Cassella * Vanity -- Mark Meer * Grouchy -- Steve Blum * Painter -- Vincent Cassel * Tracker -- Adam Howden * Dimwitty -- Shaun White * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming * Narrator -- Tom Kane Humans * Gargamel -- Hank Azaria Animals * Azrael -- Frank Welker Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Stories focusing on Handy Smurf Category:Stories featuring Gargamel Category:Vacation stories